Robb Flynn
Robb Flynn (born Lawrence Matthew Cardine, adopted, July 19, 1968, Oakland, California) is best known as the lead vocalist and guitarist for the heavy metal band Machine Head. Flynn formed the band along with Adam Duce, Logan Mader and Tony Costanza after leaving Bay Area thrash band Vio-Lence. Biography Flynn also formed the thrash metal band Forbidden (originally Forbidden Evil), while in his graduating year at American High School (Fremont, California). He played in this band from 1985 to 1987. He wrote four songs which appeared on their debut album, "Chalice Of Blood", "Forbidden Evil", "As Good As Dead" and part of "March Into Fire", but left before an album was released to join local thrash metal rivals Vio-lence, alongside present Machine Head guitarist Phil Demmel. Flynn then went on to form the present-day band, Machine Head, whose debut album "Burn My Eyes" made Flynn a rising metal star. In January 2005 Flynn was selected as one of the four team captains of Roadrunner United, an act to celebrate the 25th year anniversary of Roadrunner Records. Flynn wrote, produced and recorded guitar on four songs, these were The Rich Man, Independent (Voice of the Voiceless), Army of the Sun and The Dagger and on the latter he sang and wrote lyrics alongside Howard Jones of Killswitch Engage. Machine Head's recent release The Blackening climbed to #54 on the US Billboard after appearing on the charts only two weeks previously; it was also nominated for a Grammy Award, making it by far the band's most successful album. On 11 June 2007, Robb Flynn received the Metal Hammer 2007 Golden God Award. In honour of Debbie Abono and Ronnie James Dio, Robb Flynn recorded and released for free online a cover of Black Sabbath's Die Young. Abono managed Flynn and Phil Demmel when they were members of Vio-Lence. Flynn had a break-in at his house in which several items, including guitars were stolen. One guitar, the Washburn 333 or "Dimebolt", was given to him by Dimebag Darrell. Equipment Guitars * Epiphone Robb Flynn Signature "Love Death" Baritone Flying V - This guitar is based on the ESP "Gibson" custom, but with custom graphics and inlays. The guitar's name and artwork were produced by artist Strephon Taylor. The guitar also comes with a Robb Flynn Love Death case with custom graphics. * ESP "Gibson" Baritone Flying V - This guitar is erroneously referred to as a Gibson, due to the Gibson truss rod cover installed. This guitar was actually made at the ESP Crafthouse in Japan, as the very first photos of Robb with this guitar were taken at the ESP Crafthouse. It is nearly identical to a Gibson Flying V in every way, except for the 24-fret neck and the 27" baritone scale length. It is black with a mahogany body, single-ply white pickguard, set-in 27" scale mahogany neck w/mirror Machine Head logo on headstock, Gibson mirror truss rod cover, 24-jumbo-fret ebony fingerboard, Sperzel locking tuners, mirror block inlays, EMG 81 (bridge) & EMG HA (neck) pickups, single custom Machine Head logo speed knob on push/pull pot that controls volume & pickup selection. * ESP SP120 V-Shaped Baritone Prototype - Black, mahogany body, single-ply white pickguard, set-in 27" scale mahogany neck with 1990s 3x3 Horizon headstock, 24-jumbo-fret ebony fingerboard, Sperzel locking tuners, pearl Machine Head logo inlays from frets 1-9, pearl diamond inlays from 12th-24th frets, EMG-81 (bridge) & EMG-60 (neck) pickups, single knob on push/pull pot that controls volume & pickup selection. * ESP LTD F-Series - Black, EMG-81 (bridge) & EMG-HA (neck) pickups * B.C. Rich Red Acrylic Warlock - EMG-81 (bridge) & EMG-HA (neck) pickups (this guitar is usually tuned to C# - standard) (Headstock broken off at Mayhem Festival 2011, currently unknown if it has been repaired or if it will be retired) * Washburn 333, "Dimebolt" given to him by Dimebag Darrell (Stolen 09/09/10) * Gibson Flying V - Black, mahogany body, single-ply white pickguard, Sperzel locking tuners, EMG-81 bridge pickup, EMG-HA neck pickup, single volume knob on push/pull pot for pickup selection. * Gibson SG Standard- It can be seen in the music video for Take My Scars. * Martin Eric Clapton acoustic * ESP JH-1 belonging to James Hetfield (Green Flames). * Line 6 Variax 700 Acoustic For the recording of the song "Aesthetics of Hate", inspired by reactions to the murder of his friend Dimebag Darrell, from the album The Blackening, Flynn used a Washburn 333, nicknamed "Dimebolt", which was given to him by Dimebag after he broke one of Flynn's guitars while intoxicated. However, in the music video for the song, Flynn can be seen playing his transparent B.C. Rich Warlock. Amplifiers Flynn uses Peavey 5150 and 6505+ heads with Marshall cabinets both live and in the studio. He owns eight Peavey heads, only one of which is used for recording. Effects * Electro-Harmonix Electric Mistress * Dunlop Jimi Hendrix Fuzz Face * Boss pedals * Line 6 delay * MXR Phase 90 Discography ;Machine Head *''Burn My Eyes'' (1994) *''The More Things Change...'' (1997) *''The Burning Red'' (1999) *''Supercharger'' (2001) *''Through the Ashes of Empires'' (2004) *''The Blackening'' (2007) *''Unto the Locust'' (2011) ;Forbidden Evil *''Demo 1985'' (1985) *''Rehearsal 85'' (1985) *''Endless Slaughter'' (1986) ;Vio-lence *''Eternal Nightmare'' (1988) *''Oppressing the Masses'' (1990) *''Nothing to Gain'' (1993) Category:Vocalist Category:Guitarists Category:Musicians